


Trick your gf

by JUNMAK0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Bucky, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nervous Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers, bucky is out of his gotdamn mind, but he's kinky, he's like so sweet and innocent protect him, in case youre just here for the arm, this trio loves each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: Bucky and reader are dating and he's gonna surprise her by making her fuck Steve because he's still a virgin.





	Trick your gf

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching porn and this idea came up in my head

  
  


"Are you sure she's okay with this?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah, stop worrying. I asked her who would she feel the most comfortable with if we ever had a threesome and she said you." Replied Bucky with a smirk. That wasn't a lie.

"Why do you even ask her stuff like this?" Steve was starting to wonder what kind of conversations you both were having when nobody was around.

"We were playing a game but that's not the point. The point is you finally becoming a man."

"Don't say it like that." Steve rolled his eyes.

"You got me. And since you can't get a girl on your own I'm gonna lend you mine. Besides, we're the people you trust the most yeah?" Bucky put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah." He sighed. "But aren't you uncomfortable with this? You're my best friend and she's your girlfriend."

"Hey, if I was uncomfortable with it I wouldn't be convincing you to sleep with my girl right now. And you and [Y/N] are also the two people I trust the most. We're kinda a trio." That was true. To the rest of the Avengers you three were a team on your owns. Some of them probably wondered if a _ménage à trois_ was happening behind their backs. After all, you pratically lived together. Steve had an appartment of his own but he spent most of the time with you and Bucky.

"Alright, fine I guess." The captain couldn't help being nervous. Not only about having his first time but doing it with his long time best friend's fiancee.

"C'mon, get in there." Bucky said to him as he opened the door of his appartment.

  
  


They stepped inside and they could hear the sound of water from the bathroom, you had just got home and were taking a shower.

"Ok so, I texted her all day while she was at work to get her excited." Bucky explained his plan to Steve. "I'm gonna wait for her in the bedroom and tell her I got a surprise for her. You wait here and then I'll get you, alright?"

Steve was so close to running away, his friend was starting to make him so anxious but despite all his fears he stayed because he trusted Bucky.

"Okay."

"C'mon, smile. When you'll leave this appartment you'll be a new man." Bucky grinned before disappearing into the hallway that lead to the bedroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


With a towel wrapped around your body and one in your hair you stepped into your bedroom, the bathroom was directly linked to it. You were surprised to find your boyfriend on your bed smiling seductively at you.

"Hey, doll." He said to you before you threw yourself at him. He catched you in his strong arms and held you tight against him. "I missed you too." He chuckled, happy with your enthusiam that warmed his heart. He almost felt bad at what he was about to do to you. You were in fact, not aware of Bucky's plan at all unlike he told Steve.

"James." You said his name lovingly before kissing his lips. You put your hands against his chest for support and leaned into his mouth kissing him deeply. Bucky playfully pulled on your lower lip with his teeth before breaking the kiss.

"Did you get my texts?" He asked with a smirk. He knew damn well you did. Your fiance teased you all day with provocative messages, stuff he said he wanted to do to you, sounds he wanted to listen to you make.

"I-" A blush crept on your cheeks. You suddenly found yourself speechless and embarrassed. "Y-Yes, I did." You replied as you tried avoiding his gaze.

"Seeing how you're reacting I think I did a pretty good job at turning you on hm?" He put a finger under your chin to raise your head so he could stare into your eyes. You bit onto your lower lip, ashamed, not wanting to give him a positive answer. Bucky's been caressing your thigh with his prosthetic hand, the coldness of the metal giving you chills. His arm dangerously went further up the inside your thigh until it reached the top. You let out a surprised gasp as his cold finger met your warm clit.

You closed your eyes as you spread your thighs a little giving your boyfriend full permission to touch you. Bucky gently put the hand that was under your chin behind your head and brought you closer to him. He left a trail of kisses from your mouth to your neck sending chills down your spine.

"J-James..." You whispered.

"Yes, doll?" He replied playfully.

You were so embarassed but you wanted to tell him you wanted more, you _needed_ more.

"P-Please..."

"Hm? What was that?" He smirked. "If you don't tell me what you want, I can't help you."

"Please... Make me cum." You finally let out. Well damn, he didn't plan this, your boyfriend just wanted to excite you a little bit before bringing in Steve but the way you asked him, he just couldn't refuse.

He pulled the towels off your body and hair and tossed them somewhere on the floor before holding you by the waist and changing your positions. Your back hit the mattress, the cool sheets against your bare body giving you delicious chills. Bucky towered above you to kiss your lips.

"I just can't say no to you doll, hm?" He navigated south, leaving a trail of kisses from your collarbone, to your chest and stomach before spreading your thighs and leaving another sweet kiss to the inside of one your thighs.

You ran your hand through his soft hair as he locked eyes with you, his lips never leaving your skin. "So beautiful." You heard him breathe against your slit before he gave a long lick against it, making you close your eyes immediately. Bucky gripped your thighs tightly and kept them spread as he ate you out.

"Fuuuuuck..!" You let a long moan escape your lips. You held his head against your pussy, feeling your orgasm building up. He was absolutely forbidden from stopping. "Please, please, please, that feels so good!"  
Your hips jolted as he trapped your clit between his lips and sucked on it. Your reaction making him chuckle, sending vibrations and another wave of pleasure to your body. He grabbed your left thigh with his metal arm and put it over his shoulder to instead put pressure on your lower stomach and keeping you from moving too much. The death grip of his prosthetic arm allowing you no movements.

"Cum for me, doll." He ordered you before kissing your slit again.

"Keep doing that and I will." You replied as you caressed his hair out of his face. He stared into your eyes as he kept licking and sucking on your clit, his mesmerizing light blue eyes making you feel so weak. You brought a hand to your mouth to stop you from literally screaming your pleasure out, your orgasm finally hitting you. Your thighs shaked but your boyfriend kept you in place as he lapped all your juices. You were panting against the sheets, your chest moving up and down as you took rapid breathes, God, that was amazing. You saw Bucky getting up and wiping his chin with the back of his flesh hand as he looked at you, a smile on his face. You loved him so much.

He took his shirt off before climbing on the bed next to you. You put a hand against his cheek and leaned to kiss him passionately.

"I have a surprise for you." He finally let out as you raised one eyebrow at him.

"What? Really?" You were a bit confused but excited, you loved surprises after all. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna need to blindfold you." You were both sitting on the bed at this point, he was reassuringly rubbing your arm. He noticed your hesitation so he quickly added "You trust me, right?"

"Yes." You obviously let out. But you also knew your boyfriend could be a little _wild_ sometimes so even though you trusted him you weren't that reassured. Bucky approached you and put another kiss on your lips to take your remaining worries away. You bit onto your lower lip as you stared into his eyes and he knew it was done, you would accept.

Your fiance got up and walked towards the closet where he grabbed a black scarf. It was thick and thankfully not see-through so you couldn't cheat. He came back behind you and gently wrapped the scarf around your head, making sure your eyes were covered before carefully tieing it behind your head.

"Can you see, doll?"

"No." You answered truthfully. "Promise me you're not gonna do something crazy." You asked with worry.

"I can just promise you you're not gonna regret it." He replied with a smirk before kissing your neck delicately, sending shivers down your spine. "Now lay on the bed and look pretty for me." Your lips curved into a smile as you complied, this was getting interesting. Bucky pulled you by your ankles, bringing your hips to the edge of the bed. "Wait for me, don't move and absolutely no peeking, okay doll?"

"Okay." You heard him exit the room. Boy, did you have no idea what you were getting into.

  
  


\---

  
  


It's been around fifteen minutes since Steve has been building on ~~anxiety~~ courage as he waited for his best friend to come get him. The captain sometimes heard a few moans that he recognized coming from you which embarrassed him but he was also getting hard. He couldn't help hiding his face in his hands as he blushed. This looked so wrong.

He was fidgeting on the sofa in the living room when he finally heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Buck, listen..." He whispered. "M-Maybe, this is a bad idea-" The winter soldier quickly shushed him up. He knew it was just the nervousness talking.

"Steve, breathe. It's gonna be fine. In fact, more than fine for you." He grinned. "[Y/N] is all nice and ready for you so get in there now and give her your best because it's what she deserves." Bucky tapped Steve's back. "By the way it's a surprise so I blindfolded her, she doesn't know it's you yet so don't speak until I take off the scarf."

Steve looked so done as he stared into Bucky's eyes, he knew his best friend has always been a little crazy but this was a first. He finally followed him into the bedroom where you were waiting.

What he saw there made his mind go blank. His blood immediately rushed to his face and other parts of his body. He knew what the naked female anatomy looked like but it was the first he was so close to a real naked girl and honestly you looked divine. Steve looked at Bucky who was giving him an "Ayy, I told you." expression which made Steve sigh silently. His eyes couldn't help going back to your body, your skin looked so soft and your tits were pointing, the captain wanted to touch you so badly.

"James?" You called out as you heard shuffling in the room. Your voice cut Steve out of his reverie.

"I'm here, doll. I'm gonna take off my clothes." He said as he looked at Steve for him to take the hint.

"Why don't you let me do that?" You teased him.

"Another time, [Y/N]. Tonight is all about you." You smiled as your cheeks reddened. "Now, can you please move your arms above your head? For this game I'm gonna ask you to not touch me until I tell you to."

"Okay." You said as you put your hands above your head, grabbing onto your pillow.

"And if you do I'll tie you up." Steve raised one eyebrow at his friend. He and Bucky came from the same era but Steve was, what you could call as old fashioned. Bucky definitively had way more experience in pleasuring women than Steve could ever dream to have. The captain was still surprised by obedient you were being, accepting all of his friend's odd requests.

"I got the message." You let out a little nervous giggle that was stuck in your throat.

Steve was finally out of his clothes, standing in all his naked glory in front of the bed. He didn't mind being naked in front of Bucky as they've seen each other countless of times already but there was something in the air that felt extremely sharp. It was the first time he was naked in front of another woman who was naked too. God knows Steve has been through some stuff as a soldier but fighting Hydra seemed less scary suddenly than this situation he allowed Bucky to put him in.

"Alright, doll. I'm gonna touch you now." Bucky said the words to you but he looked into his friend's eyes. He knew Steve had probably no idea what he was supposed to do to start so he spoke out loud to help him.

Steve gathered some courage and finally approached you. He stood between your legs and caressed one of them slowly with his right hand. It was indeed soft like he imagined and seeing a small smile appear on your face made him less nervous. This was just the start but he was doing good. As he was about to caress your other leg Bucky quickly slapped it away silently and waved his metal arm towards Steve. The captain mouthed a "Right, sorry." to his friend, realizing they almost screwed up. Bucky went behind Steve and put his left arm behind his back, making him understand he would have to act as if he didn't have one because if you noticed two flesh arms touching you, you would understand something was not right.

"Raise your head a bit for me, doll. And remember, no touching." Once again you complied. Steve didn't need Bucky's help this time, he understood what he had to do. The blonde towered above you, supporting his own weight by pushing his fists against the mattress careful not to touch you with his left arm. Steve gently put his lips against your neck, kissing your sensitive skin there. You smelled so good, your scent entranced him. He could feel your pulse beating quickly, he didn't realize until now but he was holding his breath. Steve gently licked a small part of your skin and when he heard a quiet moan escape your lips he decided to act a little bold and sucked on it.

"A-Ah...~" You shivered. You couldn't tell but something felt different. The way you were being touched right now, it felt so innocent but with the same warmth as your boyfriend usually gave you. You moved your head to give more space for who you thought was Bucky kissing you and you got rewarded. Steve nibbled on your neck then left a trail of soft kisses from your neck, to your collarbone and finally the top of your chest. He started blushing as he kissed between your breasts, he delicately grabbed your left one with his hand and fondled it as his mouth circled your right nipple. He licked and sucked on it, earning sweet moans coming out of you, all of your sounds going straight to his crotch. Steve was slowly grinding his hips against yours, growing more excited each time his dick rubbed against your slit.

"Does that feel good?" Bucky asked you after Steve let go of your nipple.

"Hmm..." You nodded shyly. The captain felt reassured and happy. He leaned back and grabbed his dick, it was hard and leaking precum already. He didn't know how long he could control himself anymore. Steve slowly guided his dick between your folds, you were wet enough to let it slide against your slit. "Can I touch you, please?" You asked quietly in an adorable voice that made the two soldiers blush in the room.

"Not yet." Your boyfriend recomposed himself. "Are you ready?" You nodded as you bit onto your lower lip. Bucky glanced at Steve who took a deep breath before he finally entered you. That took the breath of you two away, you squeezed your pillow between your fists and spread your thighs a little further. Steve thrusted slowly, not pushing his whole length inside of you yet. He was scared of not being able to control himself and hurt you with his super soldier strength. But God, did it get difficult to hold back. You just felt amazing around him, the way your walls squeezed him, the wetness and the warmth, he never felt anything like this. Bucky was so lucky to have you.

The winter soldier moved next to the captain and gently caressed your left leg with his metal hand, the coldness of his touch against your warm skin made you gasp. He put your leg against Steve's hip and your other leg followed, you wrapped your thighs around his waist leaving him no choice but to lean above you and penetrate you deeper.

"Ahh!~" You moaned, still obeying your boyfriend and not moving your arms. Steve picked up a faster pace now that he finally got the gist of the whole thing. He brought his head back to your neck deciding he wanted to hear more of the sweet sounds you made. His tongue ran on the side of your neck before switching and kissing your skin there again. You wanted to run your hands through his hair so badly, everything he was doing to you felt incredible. You pushed the back of his thighs with your ankles so he could get deeper inside of you. "M-More..." You whispered.

Steve's cheeks reddened as his lips curved into a small smile, he put his right hand on your waist and pushed his dick deeper inside of you. Your moans were getting louder with each thrust, you felt so deliciously filled, he was rubbing against each of your sweet spots.

"Tell me how you feel [Y/N]." Bucky ordered.

"I-I..." A moan. "V-very good. It feels a- Ah! Amazing!" Your face and neck reddened with embarrassment. You bit your lower lip to hold back another sweet sound but it was just too much, it felt too good, you couldn't help the moan escaping your lips again.

"I think it's time we remove the blindfold." Steve was still thrusting inside of you when you felt your boyfriend's metal fingers brush against your face and pull the scarf off your head. You opened your eyes slowly, readjusting to the light in the room. When you finally had a clear vision you saw your boyfriend looking at you with a smile but something was wrong. His whole _person_ was next to you. So who was between your legs?? You turned your head and recognized the hunk in front of you. Your best friend.

"STEVE?!" You yelled as your eyes widened. The blonde lifted his head as he recognized horror and fear in your voice. Something was definitively wrong. Steve immediately let go of you and backed up as you both looked towards Bucky. "James Buchanan Barnes, what the FUCK?!" you looked at your boyfriend as he froze so discreetly that you missed it.

"YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS OKAY WITH THIS!" Steve let out in panic, realizing what he did and how you must feel.

"She is." Bucky sighed as he sat on a chair next to the bed.

"She's clearly NOT!" Steve fought back as he turned his head towards you. You had crawled into the bed and brought your legs to you watching them talk with no emotions on your face. You were in shock.

"Okay, enough. Both of you." Bucky let out.

"Stop smiling." Steve threatened him.

"Steve you told me you'd be okay with doing it with [Y/N], right?" Bucky raised his head towards Steve.

"N-not like this. You told me she agreed." Steve said quietly. He looked at you with apologetic eyes, he felt so bad.

"[Y/N] what did you say to me?" Only silence replied to Bucky. "When we were wasting time playing truth or dare, what did you say?"

"S-Steve..." You finally let out, so quietly it couldv'e been missed. Hearing his name has made the captain turn his head towards you.

"Hmm." Bucky nodded. "And what about Steve?" You were praying in your head (please don't make me say it.)

"I-If..." You gulped. "We could let someone into our bedroom, who would it b-"

"That wasn't the exact question, doll." Bucky interrupted you with a smirk. You sighed deeply and gathered some courage.

"Fine. You said threesome and..." You finally dared to raise your head and look at the blonde. "I said Steve."

Steve let out a breath, the air was so tense he's been holding oxygen in his lungs for God know how long.

"There we are, finally." Bucky let out happily as he looked at you both. "Now that you both have revealed that you want this, you can get back at it." You crossed Steve's stare and you both looked like you were debatting inside your minds if that was a good idea. You couldn't help noticing the blush on his cheeks and then your stare went south, he was still hard. You couldn't deny what he did to you felt incredible too and just the thought of it made you wet.

"A-And you're fine with this?" You glared at your boyfriend.

"It's funny how Steve asked me that to-"

"Barnes." You interrupted him. "I'm never trusting you ever again."

"Yes, you will." He got up and came next to you on the bed. "Because you love me." He looked at you with seductive eyes that alas made you blush.

"You're the worst." He let out a laugh as you looked the other way and crossed your arms on your chest. Bucky gently put a kiss against your temple and another one on your shoulder.

"C'mon, you loved what Steve did to you."

"Ugh, will you just shut up?!" You lightly slapped his chest as he kept laughing and got up to sit back on his chair. You brought your attention back to the blonde. "S-Steve, I'm so sorry... This is probably your worst first time."

"Well, uh..." Steve let out an awkward laugh. "I won't have other first times to compare so..."

You turned back to Bucky "And I can't believe you made him have me as his first."

"A-Actually that's fine... I wanted someone I'm comfortable with and I don't think there's a better person than you..." Steve said, a bit nervously. "D-Do..." He breathed. "Do you want to continue..?"

"Yes, she does." Bucky sighed.

"Buck, shut up." Steve threw at him.

"I can let you have some privacy if that's what you both w-"

"SHUT UP!" You and Steve cut him sharply. Bucky raised both his hands in sign of surrender.

You kneeled on the bed and crawled towards Steve, when you were face to face against him you gently wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned to kiss him on the lips.

"Hey, I don't think I allowed that." Bucky protested.

"You're not in control anymore James. Now you just keep quiet and watch." You said to your boyfriend. Steve looked at you and then at his best friend, he just shrugged at Bucky before smiling.

"She's in charge." Steve said to his best friend with a little grin. You smiled at Steve before your lips met again. His mouth was soft and warm, you could tell he was a bit inexperienced but it was cute. Steve let out a little moan and your lips curved into a smile against the kiss. You caressed the little hair at the base of his nape while he put his hands on your waist and rubbed the skin there with the pads of his thumbs. He felt you shiver against him.

"You're doing great." You told him after you broke the kiss. "I promise you I'm gonna fix your first time and give you a much better experience."

"Yes ma'am." He was so nervous you found him adorable. You'd eat him if you could.

"Come here. Lay on the bed." Steve immediately obeyed you as you moved out of the way. You straddled his hips and didn't miss the stare Bucky gave you. He looked so jealous but it was his punishment. You ignored him and reported your attention back to Steve. You leaned on the captain's body and put your head in the crook of his neck, running your lips on his skin, leaving a few kisses and licks. You felt him shiver under you. "Steve. Always remember, if there's anything you don't like or if you want to stop, you need to be vocal about it. Consent is the most important thing in relationships." Steve listened to you, taking mental notes of everything you said. "Do you want me to keep going?" He nodded. "Vocal." You reminded him.

"Yes. Please." He added quickly. You smiled at him.

"Touch me." You were curious and wanted to see how he would try to make you feel good. Steve breathed before putting his hands on your thighs, he rubbed you softly with not too much pressure and strength. He looked at your face from time to times to judge your reaction and you smiled at him to make him understand he was doing good. You carefully took his hands in yours and put them on your chest. His blood went to his face immediately so he closed his eyes while he gently fondled them. Though a moan escaping your lips made him open his eyes again so he took more confidence in himself and rubbed you a little roughier. He pinched your nipples between his fingers and pulled on them to tease you. "S-Steve..." Hearing his name being moaned by you made him harder. His erection rested against your abdomen as it stood proudly between your thighs. The blonde sat up and wrapped his arms around your waist as he lift you a little bit against him. He started kissing your chest before his mouth closed on one of your nipples that he sucked and licked until he had you squirming against him. You ran one of your hands through his hair as you kept moaning his name while the other one made its way between your bodies to grab his dick. Steve's back tensed up and he groaned against your chest as you started pumping him. He pulled on your tits with his mouth, his hands never leaving your sides.

"Fuck! S-slow down please or I-" He asked you as he panted. You let go of his erection and put your hands on his shoulders to push him back against the bed. As soon as his back hit the mattress again you moved your hips against his crotch and let his dick slide between your folds. "Please [Y/N]... Stop teasing. I don't think I can hold back much longer." You saw the veins on his arms and neck pop out, it was taking all his strength to not fuck your brains out in front of your boyfriend and his best friend.

"Alright." You said to him. You put your hands on his wide chest for support and slowly sinked your hips on his, his dick rubbing against your walls as it slid inch by inch inside of you.

"Oh God..." He moaned, feeling that delicious warmth around his cock again. He could die right there, right now. This was the best feeling he ever felt in his life. Without any warnings he moved his hips against yours and you both let out a loud moan.

"So impatient~" You teased with a little chuckle.

"It's been more than seventy years. I did my wait-" Another moan escaped his lips as you started moving your hips up and down. You picked up a faster pace, Steve watched your boobs bounce on your chest and he couldn't help bringing his hands back to them. You took one of his hands and brought it to your face, you sensually kissed his palm and before you start sucking on his thumb Bucky stopped you.

"No, that's only for me." He knew you loved doing that to him and he couldn't stand seeing you do it to another man. You let go of his Steve's hand as you smiled at Bucky. He could hide it to his best friend but you saw how jealous he was and by the discreet glare he was giving you, there was no doubt about it, he was fuming. He got up and walked towards you, you knew you had to make it to him because you had crossed a line. You reached for his arm, his flesh one so he could feel your warmth and brought his hand to your lips. You kissed each of his knuckles, the back of his hand and finally his palm before licking his thumb and sucking on it while maintening eye contact with him. You didn't miss the way his eyebrows started to relax, his frown slowly disappearing. "Who do you love?" He asked you.

"Only you." You grinned. He smirked before leaning to put a kiss on your forehead then went back to his seat.

"Hold her waist while she rides you Steve, she loves it." The captain followed his friend's advice and put his hands on your waist with a strong grip, not enough strength to hurt and leave a mark but enough for you to feel it. He noticed how you shivered, the skin there getting goosebumps. Damn Bucky and his big mouth, a shiver went down your spine immediately as Steve held you. You brought a hand to your mouth and stopped a moan while your hips worked harder to reach you and your partner's orgasms. Steve threw his head back against the pillow and you knew he was very close. His grip got tighter on your waist and his hips thrusted against yours, Bucky crossed eyes with you and he understood. He came behind you and put his metal fingers against your clit, helping you finish at the same time as his best friend. Bucky rubbed you while he kissed your neck and whispered sweet words into your ear, the same kind of words he teased you all day with with his texts. Steve was the first to finish, he held you tightly as he spilled inside of you. You had no worries about that since the serum made your two super soldiers sterile and incapable of carrying diseases. You followed soon after thanks to your boyfriend making you reach your orgasm quicker. It was Steve fucking you but you only had Bucky in mind when you came. You dropped on Steve's chest, panting and tired. His torso was heaving as he tried to catch his breath too.

"Wow." Steve let out.

"Told you." Bucky said to him with a grin.

You closed your eyes as you breathed laying on top of Steve, you unconsciously drew small patterns on his chest with your finger. You were lost in your thoughts until suddenly a sound brought you back, you heard sniffling so you turned your head trying to figure from where it was coming from.

"Steve?" You asked quietly as you raised your head. "A-Are you crying??" Your eyes widened. "Aww my god." You gently brushed the tears at the corner of his eyes away with your thumbs. You got of off him and laid next to the captain. You gently held him in your arms and wrapped his body with your thighs before kissing his cheek. You caressed his hair with one of your hands while the other grabbed one of his. "I'm sorry, I guess it's the pressure easing." You said to reassure him. Steve sure went through a lot today. He's been anxious since the beginning and midway he thought he almost committed a crime, that musn't have been easy.

"I'm fine." You looked at him. "Really." He reassured you. "And it was great, by the way. R-Really good, actually." You smiled at him.

"Well, if you ever wanna do it again, let me know." You winked at him and he blushed with a smile.

"Um, you both are not allowed to have sex behind my back." Bucky reminded you both of his presence. "I can't believe you cried for your first time."

"James!" You held Steve protectively in your arms as he laughed. Bucky was never gonna let him forget it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and english isn't my first language, if you notice anything don't hesitate to point it out and i'll edit my work.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave kudos/comments!  
> Thank you!


End file.
